Death Runners
by FishOutOfWaterr
Summary: Two runners fell in love. What's gonna happen? Will the gladers agree? Can they escape the maze together? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Thomas POV:

"Come on! This stage is closing, we can lose it down here!" The veteran commanded before running down the hallway.

*Grrhhhh*

A griever emerged from one of the hallways, charging at me, ready to consume me right away. Though my brain was sending millions of signals throughout my body, my legs just stubbornly refused to move. Half of my brain was asking me to move, the other half was asking me to kill it.

How could I possibly kill a gigantic machine with only a knife?

Wild thoughts went through my mind as my heart thumped faster and faster. The smell of rusts were diffusing across me, into my lungs as the floor vibration intensify.

The stage where Min Ho sprinted into began to close, defying the law of physics as the wall slid pass the ground, throwing sparks and dusts into the air as it moved.

My thoughts started falling into place like jigsaw . It seems like the walls were on my side, eagered to destroy the monster.

Time was running out, I had to do it. The mechanical machine was just a few metres away from me.

It is now or never.

I stiffened my leg, and bolted straight into the stage.

The walls around me were closing at an alarming rate, with the right wall gliding across the ground, ready to meet the left, crushing whoever is between it.

*Chik Chik Tik Chik*

"Come on, Tommy! Don't look back!" Min Ho shouted as he reached the other end.

Despite comprehending his words, I looked back. The griever was slithering across the ground, the sound of mechanics filling my ears, as it draws nearer. The machine then extended out another hand with a spike protruding it , attempting to prick me but to no avail.

Soon after, the griever was fighting for allowance, struggling to move as the walls seal its fate.

"Run, Thomas! Run!" Min Ho continued yelling.

The stone wall was connecting to me as I continued sprinting. Min Ho was just meters away from me, I can't give up. Not now.

The monster refused to die alone, intending to bring me with him. It lengthen out another hand, endeavouring to seize me. A short gush of wind swept past me as the metallic claw tried to grasp hold of me. Fortunately, the griever missed and let out a series of cries as the walls compressed it.

Just then, I felt something grabbing hold onto my vest.

"Thoma-!"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Thomas POV:

"Thoma-!"

A stinging sensation was felt on my cheeks.

My eyelids fade away instantaneously, appalled by the sudden pain inflicted onto my cheeks.

Min Ho was right in front of my eyes with his hands on my shoulders, sending tremors throughout my body. His sweat was flowing down his face, coating his skin with a shiny layer of liquid which made him unusually attractive.

"Get up shuck face! Gotta go, c'mon c'mon!" Min Ho exclaimed, with gesticulation, attempting to help me up.

His ripped collar captured my attention, exposing some parts of his body. His attractiveness was consuming every part of me as I stared at him in a daze.

"What are you waiting for! Come on, you piece of klunk!" He yelled again.

This time, my mind snapped out of reverie and swung into action. I landed my hands on the concrete floor and pushed myself up, erecting myself.

"Min Ho, where the bloodl-."

A hand sealed my voice and dragged me into a hallway.

"Shut it, Tommy!" Min Ho whispered as he peered back at the passageway, with his hand still cupping onto my mouth.

*Grrrrrrrrrrr* *Tick tick tick* *Grrr*

Sounds of mechanics could be heard as we fell dead silent, anticipating the next obstacle we had to overcome. Min Ho's pants intensified as we felt the presence of the grievers.

*Grrrrrr Tic-Grrrrr*

The noise was getting louder, as if whatever nightmares that awaited us at the end of this passageway were inching closer. Three tall shadows of what appeared to be a mechanical being were cast on the concrete floor as it grew in size every second.

Their claws were first visible, then the body and finally the tail. There were three grievers in front of us, about to exterminate us within seconds.

Is this really the end?

"Holy-y klunk." Min Ho uttered with fear in his voice.

The three grievers started charging at us, annihilating every object in its path. The huge spike protruding each claw was visible, sending a chill down my spine.

We turned tail right away and ran down many passageways, not even looking back. Right, then left. Down a long corridor, then right again. Two lefts and then right again. Another long corridor, then left. Sound of metallic objects clashing began to fade as I continued tailing after Min Ho.

"We escaped death, didn't we?" Min Ho glanced at me, checking for injuries as he heaved a sigh of relief.

Every part of my body was screaming for a rest as I continued running, ignoring the aches and pains it ensured.

The landscape of the maze was changing. The passageways became wider, but bumpier. Many huge stones were scattered across the ground, eagered to throw whoever trips over it into a route of cuts and bruises.

"Min Ho, where are we going?" I questioned as we ran aimlessly.

"The maze doors will probably be opening in thirty minutes or so, I guess we could take a klunk there if we're early." Min Ho responded with a mild degree of playfulness.

"Back to serious talking, we're probably the first two shanks that ever survived a night in the maze, especially with a shuck-face like you. Guess you'll gonna be the talk of the town, huh?" Min Ho added, with at snigger at the back, not expecting what is going to happen next.

A huge stone tripped him over, sending him crashing onto the floor. Huge rocks lacerated his skin deeply, causing blood to ooze out while smaller rocks rubbed off a layer of his skin as he slid across the ground. Groaning in anguish, he writhed about on the ground, clutching his body.

Everything happened in a flash, sending me into a state of shock. Unable to resist my momentum, I zoomed past him before coming to a halt and heading back for him.

"Look at you, you slit-head. Now I've to piggyback you like a five-year old, you dumb shank." I commented, with a surge of pride in me.

"Slim it, just help me up." Min Ho requested, as I shot out a helping hand, pulling him up.

A shaded portion of the light captured my attention.

*Tick Tick Tick*

A lone shadow was cast on the walls of the labyrinth.


	3. Chapter 3

Min Ho POV:

Sounds of bones clattering were audible as gravity plummeted me down. The high inertia dragged my body for meters despite the painful friction against the rough, stony floor. Gravels abraded my skin while rocks mutilated my flesh, echoing waves of acute pain in me.

Eventually, everything came to a halt. I could feel granular sendiments presented in my lacerated wound, inducing excruciating pain like a million needles digging into it. While in agony, Thomas's voice could be heard from a distance, emitting faint sound waves into my ear canal.

Thomas seemed to be mouthing words like, look...slit head...shank, as he headed towards me. His stamps sent dust particles up into the air and subsequently, gliding down slowly, across the eerie moonlight.

"Slim it, just help me up." My hands darted out, seeking for help with every last ounce of strength.

In a split second, his facial expression changed from a cheeky smile, to terror stricken, with his eyes staring aimlessly down the dark hallway.

"Min Ho! QUICK!" Thomas yelped as he tugged me up forcefully.

Before my mind could even process, he yanked me along, stumbling several times before getting on my feet.

Knowing something was amiss, I turned back, but only to be greeted by a sinister-looking shadow on the walls of the labyrinth.

Its appearance was unlike any of the previous griever, but instead much larger, in addition to two cannon-like weapon equipped on its claws. The blades were sickle-shaped, resembling a sharp scythe, able to slice through my bone easily. The thought of it sent my blood running cold.

Terror immersing my mind was beyond words. My heart pounded hard against my chest as if attempting to flee from the menacing shadow.

An abrupt gust of wind blew against our faces, knocking us backwards. Vines hanging by the walls snapped, bouncing crackling sound waves into the dark, sinistrous maze. Dust storms up in the air were swirling, bringing loose leaves and tendrils with it, fogging the visibility of the passageway.

Suddenly, a streamlined object streaked out, repeling dust away from its trail.

 _Whoooshhhhhh_

It skimmed through Thomas's hair, barely missing his skull, before striking the ground, making a _thuck_ sound. Pale yellow fluid trickled out of the nip and seeped into the earth through cracks.

The pigment imprinted on the dart grew familiar.

 **WORLD IN CATASTROPHE: KILLZONE EXPERIMENT DEPARTMENT**

What terrified me was next.

 **Virus VC321xb47  
PROPERTY OF W.I.C.K.E.D  
HIGHLY CONTAGIOUS**

A/N : This chapter is really short, my apologies! Having my examination this week, hence having little or no time to write. I wrote this within 2 - 3 hours or so, hope you liked it!  
Here's my wattpad : FishOutOfWaterr  
And here's my kik : FishOutOfLava  
I enjoy talking to you guys, so drop me a message!


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas POV:

 **Virus VC321xb47**

 **PROPERTY OF W.I.C.K.E.D**

 **HIGHLY CONTAGIOUS**

* * *

Those disturbing pigments were visible on the dart. Everything around us fell dead silent, as if none of the incidents earlier on happened. The dust clouds vanished into thin air, the violent wind turned into calming breeze and mysteriously, the leafs and branches were still attached onto the walls.

What was left behind was that dart. We exchanged puzzled looks, stupefied by the peculiar sighting.

"What the hell was that? The dart and that huge machine thingy." Min Ho questioned as he walked towards the dart.

He picked it up cautiously by the end, making sure that the fluid does not come into contact with him and inspected it closely.

"Holy crap, this thing smells like klunk!" He yelped, throwing the dart onto the ground.

"It wrote highly contagious on it, and you went to smell it. Smart, huh?" I replied with acrimony clearly presented in my voice.

"Shuck it, what do you think the so-called virus is for?" Min Ho asked.

Vague memories flooded my mind suddenly.

 _The Flare..._

 _Thomas, you're the final candidate..._

 _The ending had been triggered..._

 _Good luck, Tom... I didn't mean to..._

"The Flare. It's called, The Flare."

"The Flare? What does it do? Set people's butts on fire? I wouldn't want slit-heads to be grabbing onto their freakin' butt and yelpin' around the glade, yeah?" Min Ho commented in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Whatever the case is, I don't wanna meet that griever's friend, let's just take that thing and head back, ya've lots of explanation to do before Newt kicks your butt," he added while bending down and subsequently, picking it up with his thumb and index fingers.

"Gotcha', let's go. Follow me closely, I ain't dressing up for your funeral if you ended up dead." The egotistical veteran commanded before taking off.

"Oh, darn you," I said softly, and set off on a returning journey back to into the glade behind him.

* * *

"They're back!" The crowd cheered, some stared at us in awe, some came forward to help us, and some whispered to each other and sniggered.

A familiar rawr could be heard from a distance.

"Tommy! How the hell...," Newt shouted as he limped hurriedly towards us.

"You two, get your butts checked, I want the full bloody story once you're rested up," he yelled, glaring at me specifically.

"Newt, a weird-ass griever shot out this piece of klunk, wanna take a quick look?" Min Ho questioned.

Newt diverted his grave glare to the Min Ho's fingers which were clasped around the dart.

"What the hell is that?" he asked curiously, sticking out his hand to feel.

He stroked past the pigments on it and lifted the dart up to have a closer inspection. His mouth movements were familiar to me, "W.I.C.K.E.D".

Bits of the fluid dribbled and flowed down his skin, leaving behind a pale and yellow stain before seeping into the soil.

"Alright, the med-jacks gonna checked yo' butts, go take a rest first," Newt said and gestured the med-jacks to escort us to Homestead.

And we did.

We moved past countless of gladers, each of them had a different reaction, dropping their own questions like bombs on us. Despite having the attention others were giving me, I felt embarrassed by it.

Eventually, we reached Homestead and the first eyesore that was in sight was, Gally.

"Oh, look who's here. The rule one breaker, shall we banish him?" He said arrogantly and rolled his eyes.

Laughter broke out among his group and Gally being satisfied, smirked.

"Look at me, shuck face. Talk to him like that again, and I'll break your neck." Min Ho snapped aggressively.

He leaned over Gally, casting his shadow on him.

Gally let out a maniacal laughter as he stepped forward, pushing Min Ho back, and replied, "Min Ho, don't even try, I'll did whatever I did to Alby to you, bet you're gonna be crying back to your momma. Oh wait, you don't even have one. Our glorious runner, please, accept my apology."

Min Ho's veins were pumping hard, slightly protruding its skin. His hands closed into a fist, about to attempt to slam it into Gally's face.

Anticipating what was about to happen next, I grabbed hold onto Min Ho's muscular arms and dragged him away.

"Dude, what the hell? He's gonna keep doing this if you don't stand up for yourself, by then, I ain't helping you, " Min Ho expressed as he folded his arms to show his infurtration.

"I'm just a newbie that just arrived, and gonna get locked in the slammer for breaking a rule, don't bother, ain't a need to waste a breath on me," I coaxed him truthfully.

"Helping each other is exactly why the bloody glade is still in order, I can't stand seeing my _guy_..-, I mean I can't stand watching other gladers getting picked on by others!" Min Ho reacted with agitation, trying to put his point across.

He opened his mouth and was about to say something, but stopped himself like as if someone was controlling him.

"You okay? You seemed pretty troubled," I asked with concern.

Min Ho simply shook his head, and darted ahead of me.

My instincts told me something was definitely amiss.

* * *

Wattpad : FishOutOfWaterr

Hoped you enjoyed this part :D


	5. Please Read

Kinda hard for me to update my story through my phone because the website tends to chunk all my words together even after I paragraphed it nicely in my phone's notes.

And when I copy and paste from my Wattpad, those [ARIEL/AJDAODAHYUDANDNA, SIZE AJSDASDAHBDJNADA] things were on every sentence so it's really really hard.

I'm probably just gonna update on Wattpad for now, and update my story on this website after I've completed my story.

Here's my Wattpad: FishOutOfWaterr

Head over if you want to read more! (I already updated Part 5 :p)


	6. Chapter 5

Thomas POV:

Min Ho simply shook his head and darted ahead of me.

My instincts told me something was definitely amiss.

"Alright, no injuries," the med-jack examined before packing up his medication box.

"Told ya so, I can't even see any injuries with my newbie eyes," I commented.

"Anyway, where's Min Ho?" I asked again.

"Turn two rights and you'll see him," he pointed to the right as he spoke and left the room, leaving behind his footsteps on the compacted soil.

It took me great effort to get out of the wooden bed and the room.

This place was larger than it seemed. There were many other rooms in Homestead, each had a bed constructed.

"Easy, easy! It hurts like hell, do you not know that?" A familiar voice echoed from the room ahead of me.

"You piece of klunk! I'll do it myself, give me that damn thing," the noise ordered.

"I swear in the name of the grievers, hand me that thing right now before I throw you out with my pinky finger," it came again.

Before long, another med-jack carrying a box hurried out of the room. His glare landed on me, followed by him cocking his head to his right.

"Min Ho's calling for you, better follow his orders or he'll fling you out of the glade with his _pinky_ ," that med-jack warned sarcastically from experience and left.

The aroma from the medication box diffused into the air as the med-jack strolled out.

"Tommy! Are you there?" The voice called out from the room.

"Yeah, can I enter?" I asked.

"C'mon, help me out," it replied.

The pungent smell of sweat overcame the aromatic smell of medicines upon stepping into the room.

Min Ho was sitting by the side of the bed with two feets in contact with the ground, intending to leave as soon as he could. He had yellow medication stained on his hands and part of his leg.

"Help me out, ya? Or I'll floor-palm," he requested as he sticked out his pinky finger.

I approached him and took him by his arms, allowing him to lean on my shoulder. My body swayed due to his weight, and anchored on the floor again, he was like a boulder.

"Can I carry you instead? My shoulder's gonna break any second from now," I suggested.

"If you want, don't blame me if your back breaks!" He warned playfully.

I squatted down and gestured Min Ho to hop onto my back. He patted me on the head first and jumped onto me with alacrity.

"Alright, there's a Gathering happening there now, we've to explain things, I'll try to defend you, ya?" He briefed and pointed towards the Gathering room.

Min Ho was like adrenaline to me, giving my body the energy to support him persistently and not show any sign of tiredness despite his heavy weight.

Min Ho gave my a shirt a tug, demanding me to move forward.

 _What is happening to me?_ I wondered as we moved towards the Gathering room.

"This slit-head comes up in the box, acting all confused and scared. A few days later, he's running around in the maze with grievers, acting like he owns the place," Gally claimed smugly.

He continued his rant, "I think he's acting, how could he have done what he did out there after just a few days?"

"How 'bout having a bloody point?" The leader asked as he rolled his eyes.

"I've no idea what he is, but we can't trust this shank. Never." Gally continued. "I suggest we lock his butt in the _slammer_ till we've another review."

"Captain Gally, done?" The leader asked again.

"Quit being a smart alec, Newt. How can we trust this shank after three days?" Gally spat, face flushing red.

"Alright, we'll take your thoughts into consideration," Newt assured as he noted it down on paper.

With no word left for Gally, Newt pointed at Min Ho, "your turn."

Min Ho hesitated, and spoke, "I nominate this shank to replace me as the Keeper Of The Runner."

The room went silent. _Dead_ silent.

Oh yeah, I revived my iPad so it's easier now :3

A/N: Cut out some parts from the book, hope you guys liked this chapter! Leaving a comment makes me happy, and vote if you enjoyed it! Cya soon :)


	7. Chapter 6

Thomas POV :

The room went silent. Dead silent.

Third Person POV:

Everyone, including Thomas, glared at Min Ho, stunned by his mindless suggestion.

"He should get kicked off the council for saying something so stupid!" Gally broke the silence in fury as he pointed at Min Ho.

"Listen, in the maz-," Min Ho tried to explain before getting interrupted, "I don't care about what happened in the maze, he can't, I saw him. I saw him!"

"He can't. No, no, no, he can't," He continued mumbling, covering his ears with his hands.

"My head.. My head _hurts_ ," Gally groaned and rested his thumb on his temple, trying to massage away the pain.

The Keepers traded confused looks and Gladers peered through the holes of the shabby Gathering hut, curious about the commotion.

At this point, Gally seemed like a complete lunatic, shaking and nodding to himself. Suddenly, his hand started trembling vigorously like he got possessed by a demon and _leaped_ onto Thomas.

His hand clasped around Thomas's neck and started squeezing hard. Everything happened in a split second. Thomas, upon snapping out of shock, landed his hand onto Gally's and tried to pull it away but he was too strong.

"I saw you!" Gally went berserk and tightened his grip further. "You sent us all up here to suffer, you _murderer_."

Thomas could feel his windpipe getting blocked, causing him to wheeze desperately for air; his eyes bulged as he struggled to break free.

Gladers who were standing by scattered rapidly. Some had fear written all over their faces; they knew why Gally was in a frenzy of rage.

The council members swung into action and grabbed him by his arms, trying to restrain him. However, Gally arched his body violently and threw them off. Once again, he seized and wrapped his legs around Thomas's torso.

 _"My heeeeaaaaaad!"_ He screamed at the immobilized victim on the floor like he was trying to tear his vocal chords apart.

 _He lost his humanity._ Was what Thomas thought.

Thomas squirmed about helplessly, trying to break free from Gally's relentless constriction. His right hand was getting closer to his left, similar to how the opposite walls do every night, crushing anything that is between it.

Min Ho ran forward swiftly after being thrown off and elbowed his head violently-with a loud clunk-, sending his lifeless body crashing onto the floor.

The tranquil environment took over the glade, finally free from Gally's _deafening_ screams.

Shortly after, Gally's eyelids flickered, and came back to life.

The remaining people left in the room -which included Min Ho, Newt and Fry pan- froze.

It was impossible.

"I... will... kill you," Gally threatened weakly and stretched out his hand to his opponent as if trying to grab something. His eyes filled with lunacy frightened Thomas, causing him to take a few steps back.

Right away, Min Ho and Newt pinned him by his arms and dragged him out of the hut.

"No! Stop! Stop!" The maniac retaliated and sent wild kicks in all directions but to no avail.

His chaotic screams diminished upon getting dragged out of the room. Muffled voices were still discernible, it were a mixture of uproar from the gladers and also his frenzied screams. A sudden sympathy for the lunatic swelled up in Thomas.

 _"You murderer..."_ Those words echoed repeatedly in Thomas's mind. _"Was it really because of me?"_

Trying to distract himself, he looked around to find his pal, Chuck and saw him staring wide-eyed at him through one of the holes, completely puzzled and seemingly wanted an explanation.

"Come on, let's make this short. A runner or locked in slammer?" Newt questioned uneasily as he walked in, diverting Thomas's attention.

Frypan came, "Slam, Gally went _crazy_ for this so he wasn't lying."

Winston answered, "I'm with Frypan, who knows this greenie might be a spy sent by the _Creators_?"

As more Keepers answered, Thomas's heart sanked further, he had never felt that hopeless before.

It was Newt's turn, Thomas kept his hopes high, anticipating that Newt would side with him.

"Probably the slammer, but only for a week, a month is way too long."

His hopes were completely crushed with that statement, little did he know his supportive leader did not side with him.

Lastly, it was Min Ho.

Thomas predicted pessimistically that Min Ho would agree with the majority, to throw him into the Slammer.

He suspended, "Either."

Thomas was on the edge of his seat.

"Either, we run tomorrow or nobody runs," he concluded, siding with Thomas.

Thomas sighed with relief, his one-sided lover actually supported him.

"A runner as a punishment? You are really smart, aren't you?" Newt ridiculed Min Ho, he was definitely against any idea that did not involve the Slammer.

"Listen, he's the best shank to be a runner here, I needed an accompaniment anyway ever since Ben got _banished_ ," Min Ho suggested and glimpsed at me with a look of reassurance.

"Bloody hell, up to you. If he wants to be a runner, he will run alone for tomorrow. I don't think that leg of yours will bring ya far." At last, the leader agreed reluctantly.

He examined the other Keepers' faces, and continued, "Alright, let's agree on this, Tommy will run alone tomorrow, experiencing the merciless maze alone seems to be a good punishment. Any objections?"

Thomas held his head high; he liked his punishment. He would rather risk his life running about than to be locked in the Slammer.

The rest of the Keepers nodded in agreement, the reminding Gladers standing outside were shocked with awe. It was nearly impossible to be elected as a runner, let alone a greenie like Thomas.

However, Min Ho caught his attention. He seemed dejected; his body language gave his thoughts away, shifting uneasily around and thumping his feet up and down rapidly.

 _"What does he seems so.. unhappy? Does he not want me to be a Runner?"_

A/N: Hello :D I wrote more than this but I couldn't find a good spot to end off so I decided to cut it a little shorter. (est. 1000 words) Oh yes, you guys might also wonder where's Teresa, she's at somewhere safe. I twisted the plot crazily, leaving a gap between events, but won't worry, I'll slowly uncover as the story proceeds :

Do comment your opinions on the this POV, and tell if you prefer this or the first person POV (I). Suggest how you want the story to proceed too, because I would probably tailor the story according to your requests! :) Vote if you enjoyed it, and share it around!

See you guys soon :* Love ya.


	8. Chapter 7

However, Min Ho caught his attention. He seemed dejected; his body language gave his thoughts away as he shifted uneasily around and thumping his feet up and down rapidly.

"What does he seem so.. unhappy? Does he not want me to be a Runner?"

"Alright, final call, any objections? Three.. Two.. One... " Newt counted down to the confirmed judgement.

"What if he chooses not to run?" A troubled voice broke out. "I meant like, what if he end up...lost?"

"Shank, he broke our number one rule, getting lost is part of the punishment too, if he really does, then it's unfortunate." He added, "If he doesn't want to run, then he will be locked in the Slammer. End of story."

A few leaders seemed unhappy because Newt's opinion overruled theirs but they kept mum about it to prevent further disputes.

Thomas was cogitating at the corner, cracking his head about the decision. It was his one and only chance to be a Runner. Neither slaughtering animals nor weeding plants interested him, running around in the maze was his only thought, especially after the near-death experience. But Min Ho did not seem supportive of the idea.

 _Why?_ Thomas asked himself. _Did he did something wrong?_

"Tommy, you runnin' or not?" Newt questioned, breaking Thomas away from his deep thoughts.

Thomas pondered for a moment and nodded. Min Ho who was still leaning by the wall, suddenly landed his eyes on him. Clearly, he was despaired and with a little indescribable feeling Thomas could not explain.

"What the hell is he thinking?" Thomas accidentally thought aloud, catching Newt's attention.

"Come again? I kinda missed your words." He spun around; he had no idea, luckily.

"Oh, nothing," Thomas lied with emptiness filling his words.

Newt groaned, expressing his annoyance, turned back and continued with what he was doing before.

Thomas diverted his vision back to where Min Ho stood but he was nowhere in sight now. He pushed past several people and scrutinized the area, but in a futile attempt.

The scruffy door at the other end creaked closed and followed by it thumping against wall. For some reasons, he was able to hear it clearly even though he was a dozen feet away. A distinct movement through the holes of the room was fairly obvious from his position, it was a figure with a brown rucksack walking towards the forest.

Simply with a swift glance and a few processed thoughts, he knew it was Min Ho. It must be.

Instinctively, he rushed to the door, kicked it open and chased after him. It was decided, Thomas was going to break the ice.

"Min Ho!" Thomas yelled, trying to get him to stop. "Min.. Ho..!"

As expected, Min Ho stopped. Relief spreaded through Thomas's body, at least he had a chance to explain himself or even confess, if needed. Who knows the attraction might be mutual? He ran there and gripped Min Ho's shoulder to stop himself, followed by doubling up, exhausted.

"What's with you today?" Thomas asked, concerned.

"Quit acting man, you know exactly what is wrong."

"If you were referring to me running as a punishment then-," Thomas got interrupted.

"Then why did you choose to run! You knew how is it like out there, you almost got killed! There's a hundred and one more reason I can tell you so you won't go out there! Alone!" Min Ho got more agitated as he spoke; his gestures carried a forceful meaning, so forceful it took Thomas back by surprise.

"Why do you even care? It's my problem if I get killed, none of yours!" Thomas could feel his face getting hotter, Min Ho's unreasonable argument certainly did not make any sense, to him at least.

"How are you not my business? Isn't it obvious you shuck face piece of klunk?" Min Ho continued. "I like, no, I love you! Now get that into your head, Min Ho loves you, he really do, do you get it now?"

Thomas was bewildered and found it hard to believe, Min Ho did not show any sign of interests to anyone and now he just confessed his feelings. Out of so many competent people like Newt and Winston, he fell for a greenie that arrived a few days ago.

 _A dream?_ Thomas wondered, dazing off to the jungle. _Could this be something similar to the maze? A test?_

"I don't want you to go alone into the maze tomorrow, you know, you might not survive..." Min Ho spoke affectionately. His eyes watered; he seemed so strong on the exterior, him crying was certainly unbelievable.

"I can't lose you... I can't..." His words turned into an embrace. Thomas could feel drips of tears trickling onto his shirt.


	9. Chapter 8

"I can't lose you... I can't..." His words turned into an embrace. Thomas could feel drips of tears trickling onto his shirt.

Thomas did what he could, embrace the soft and vulnerable part of Min Ho. Thomas pulled him in and hugged him tightly, hoping he could comfort him.

Seemed like they were in each other's arms for an eternity before Min Ho slowly pulled away. Their eyes locked, staring deep into each other's soul. Min Ho, who was way more dominant, initiated it. The distance between them drew nearer, and eventually, their lips touched. It was fiery but passionate, filled with hunger of love for each other. He was so gentle, so cautious. And just a moment before he pulled away, smiling.

"Trust me, I'll be back, it's just for a day, not more not less," he assured. "You need some rest for your leg too, so let me handle some of your burdens."

"Promise me. I don't care if I get banished or what, but if you need help, I'll do everything even if it's bashing Newt." Min Ho replied and stuck out his pinky finger, wanting a promise.

Thomas darted out his pinky too and entwined with Min Ho's. Somehow with that, memories of his childhood came back.

 _His toy car was swirling, round and round. A piercing scream broke the silence from the second floor. The waste paper bin started rolling down, throwing the trashes all over. One of them was a memory photo, a smiling child in it was on his father's back, spreading ice cream over his mother's face._

 _Being curious, he went up to find out what was happening. Horror, panic and fear, he felt it all. His father's eyes were filled with lunacy and madness, and he rained waves of punches onto his defenseless mother._

 _"Run...Thomas..." Those were the last words he heard before people in white suits grabbed him from the back. Before losing sight of his parents, he could see a bullet impaling through his father, sending a little blood and flesh flying out with it. His body fell and thumped lifelessly onto the ground, eyes still wide open._

Thomas was trying so hard to grab hold of that memory, but it was fading, firstly the man's face, then the woman's face and lastly the photo.

"Alright, let's get back to work, shall we?" Min Ho asked.

The rest of the day happened like usual. People completed their assigned work, slaughtering animals; weeding the plants; cooking for the gladers. However, Newt was slightly different, more of worried. He definitely knew something more.

The name, Gally completely overthrew the glade, everyone was talking about him and his lunatic actions. The gladers were also starting to doubt Thomas, after all, Gally might not be wrong about him. About him sending all of the gladers up, about him being part of the Creators.

Dinner was swift, each of them got chicken salad since there were excess chicken meats. Praises and compliments were out and motivated the cook even more. The usual four sat together, Newt, Chuck and the Keeper of the Runners and its partner. Newt, just like in the morning, was acting all weird and hot-tempered, raging at trivial matters. His victims did not retaliate because they deep down knew it was because of the upcoming problem.

After almost everyone was done, Newt commanded, "It's half past nine, you are allowed to do your own things, the deadlock, the garden or whatsoever, I don't give a klunk. Just make sure you'll be awake by nine tomorrow." Right after, he left. His food was still on the table, untouched.

Thomas wanted to offer Newt his food in case he had forgotten but Min Ho patted his shoulder and shook his head, indicating it would not be ideal.

 _Whose fault is it? Is it really my fault that all these happened?_ Thomas started doubting himself.

People started to scatter after awhile, one after the other. Eventually, only Min Ho, who was talking, Thomas and a few others whom he did not know were left. Chuck turned in early and Newt was nowhere to be seen; seemed like the glade was in a mess.

Min Ho was relating, "Third day I was here, Newt actually asked me to fertilize the plants. Little did he know I am now the Keeper of the Runners, probably on par with his leader position, that piece of klunk, how dare he! Fourth day I was here, hmm... oh yeah! I had to slaughter animals like how you did-"

Min Ho continued his storytelling session until Thomas gestured him to stop. Surprisingly, this was Min Ho's first time being that gentle, he was usually sarcastic, sassy and being a rude little prick.

"Man, I'm tired as heck. Wanna turn in for tonight?" Thomas asked even though he knew he will leave regardless of Min Ho's decision.

"Um yeah, sure!" Min Ho agreed and they both deposited their plate before heading for their hammocks.

Their hammocks were located at opposite ends, one was near the homestead while the other was directly beside the deadheads, at where the other Runners were. Just as they were about to part their ways, Min Ho pulled Thomas along to the direction of the deadheads. Obviously, he was shocked, wondering what he will do next.

Finally, they reached the Runner's hammock. It was blue in color, fairly large and looked like any others. Min Ho hopped onto his cozy clothe and was squeezing to create space. Next, he gestured Thomas to hop on it and rest together for the night. Thomas rejected as he looked around and noticed some movement from the shrubs, worried others might be unhappy.

As Thomas was distracted, Min Ho reached out for his hand, grabbed it and pulled him back. He landed heavily onto the hammock and tried to get up frantically. However, a hand was weighted onto his shoulders, preventing him from getting up. To calm him down, Min Ho shushed soothingly into his ear and adjusted about so as to ensure Thomas had enough space.

Right after, Min Ho hugged him as Thomas curled up, seemingly became smaller in size and his face was buried under Min Ho's arm. Though both of them had not taken a shower, Thomas did not find him mucky. In fact, he thought he was fresh and clean, his odor on him from entire day of work made him more manly and tough, which was far more attractive.

"Sleep..." That was Min Ho's last word before he slept.

Silence fell upon the glade as everybody were asleep to recharge for the next day. It was not before long until Thomas's eyelid grew heavy and closed. His consciousness ebbed away slowly as his thoughts, which were clear moments ago, lost its clarity and blurred away. Before he knew it, he was already deep asleep, dreaming...

 _Who knew what tomorrow would bring?_


End file.
